Super Robot MonkeyAh forget it
by millineumdragon
Summary: The monkey team has been broken up for 10 and Chiro has a poor attemtp to get the back together...lol
1. Chiros Idea

Hi, this is my new fic, by the way bear in mind the chapters to this story are short ok.

It has been 10 years since the monkey team broke up, now witness the story of there new life.

Yawwwn... man I really slept in today it is already noon" said Chiro.

That's ok though I don't have work today.

Ok I need to go to the grocery today I'm all out of food.

Chiro gets his wallet out and looks inside it, spider webs are inside and the spider crawls away when Chiro opens his wallet.

Ok ... no money." Hmm... "I sure could use Nova about now" Chiro said.

She became rich in ten years and I became a McDonalds Tranie.

Well, I cant take the bus but I'll walk to Novas mansion and ask for some cash then.

Chiro walked slowly down the street in his ripped up sandels.

He slowly looked up at the statue of the monkey team that the town put up to remeber them by.

Chiro said uder his breath "hey, why can't the monkey team back together... this is it, I'm gonna get the team back together... yea.

Hold on guys I'm coming for you.

Umm... I'M ALREADY ON MY WAY TO NOVAS HOUSE I'LL GET HERE FIRST... YEAAA!

OK... hope you liked it reveiw please.


	2. Novas Denial

KK, chappie 2... Enjoy!

Chiro was still on his way to Novas mansion.

He entered Novas very own parking lot.

He slowly walked up to the gigantic gate that said on it "Novas Private Mansion".

There was a speaker beside the gate.

Chiro pressed the button and said" Umm... hi its Chiro... can... can I come in.

He waited a few minuetes and then a snooty voice of pride said"Chiro, I know no one named Chiro".

He said" Nova is that you ... your voice is... oh well listen to me.

Its me Chiro... you know, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper force g..go... umm yea whoohoo.

Sorry the voice said" I do NOT know you, now go away.

Chiro pushed the button again but it just buzzed and would'nt let him talk.

He kept pressing the button.

Finally a group of gaurds came runnig at him.

He yelled an ran at the top of his speed... wich after 10 years he was'nt very fast.

He ran away and hid until the gaurds went away.

He krept out of his hiding spot.

Slowly looking around when... PSH a peice of paper slaped to his face!

Chiro Yelled in a histericil voice" AHHHHH DEAR NEPTUNE THERE KILLING ME THE GAURDS ... THE'VE... got me.

He looked around seeing people staring at him.

He then said" ok sorry about... that".

He looked at the paper.

it was an advertisment for Otto The Deli Delightful.

Chiro in shock said" Ottos a butcher!

It says he located on Monkey Main Street.

Ok looks like I'm gonna get Otto now... well I can try.

KK, cha2 hope you enjoyed it. r&r


	3. Ottomatic

Hi Cha#3 hope you enjoy.

Ok here I am Monkey Main Sreet"Chiro Said".

Now Where could Ottos Deli be?

Oh uh... maybe its were that big line of people are over there yelling" We Want Meat".

Its worth a shot.

Chiro ran over there and went through the back door and into the biggest freezer he has ever seen.

Then Otto ran into the freezer grabed a peice of meat and ran back out.

Chiro tried to stop him but no use.

Otto kept doing this for about the next 15 mineutes.

Until Chiro finally jumped in front of him to stop him.

They collided and fell down.

Chiro fell on a strap on the ground .That let go and a peice of meat that went flying across the room and hit a metal weight above thedoor that fell and knocked off the hadle to the freezer.

Oh great Otto said" why are you even in he.. here... Chiro is that you?

Yep its me and I was sort of wondering if you wanted to come back to the team?

Otto said"wait your kidding".

Nope I'm serious about this.

Cool"Otto said" I would love too.

Wow Chiro said" The others wont be nearly as easy to conveince... but you were just "Ottomatic".

Yea, but our first mission is getting out of this freezer.

KK hope you liked it.


	4. That Freezing Feeling

KK Before I start I want to thank all of the reviewers for... umm ... reviewing me. Thanks. If you think I'm not getting your reveiws dont worry I am. Ok Chappie#4

"Brrrr... it sure is cold in here" Chiro Said.

"Umm yea its a freezer what do you expcect "Otto Said while he was working to open the door.

Ok I got this ... almost open. Otto said

Man if I stay in here much longer I just might short circut... BZZZ OUCH" said Otto.

_**OUTSIDE**_

Man I need some stuff for dinner and that robotic punk Otto is making us wait.

C'mon everyone lets start chanting again.

We Want Meat, We Want Meat...

_**IN THE FREEZER**_

Hey Otto.

Yea Chiro

I was wondering... you wanna come back to the team right?

Of course, I have nothing more to do.

Well I was thinking... what about your job.

Otto said" after my customers wait this long for there food they'll never come here again.

Well ok "Chiro Said".

"I got it" said Otto.

"Great now we can get out "Chiro Said.

They ran out and explained to the customers what happed and that Otto was quiting deli work.

They walked down the street when Otto said" Owww ... BZZZ OUCH ...BZZ OWWW"

Chiro said" Otto are you ok... I think you were in that freezer to long.

Yea, I guess thats it.

"Well what can we do"Chiro said.

I dont know, we could use... umm, whats his name.Otto said.

Who are you refering to" Chiro said.

"You know, the blue one that talks funny...OOPS DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD."Otto said.

"Oh, hee hee you mean Gibson".Chiro said.

"Yea he was the brains around here and I'm sure he could fix me up a bit".Otto said.

Yea but we gotta go with the info we have"Chiro said.

Well... got any idea of what ol Sprx is doing these days"Chiro said.

Oh yea Otto said"...He's a marrige counsiler.

WHAAAT!

KK, for all Sprx lovers you really want to read the next chapter.By the way it may take a little while. Until Next Time!


	5. Lost Love

KK, I hope you like this chapter.

I'm with the baby all day.

Well, I work all day... I mean when I come home I just wanna relax.

"I mean what do you think"the fighting couple said setting in front of Sprx desk

Sprx said"Ok, you wanna know what I think... I think you two just lucky to have each other.

Just like me... just like me and... and...NOVAAAA!"Sprx yelled.

Oh baby I lost ya ...NOVAAAAA ...WHAAHAHA!

Sniff sniff...

The couple left as the said"He's good".

Sprx said"ok, your... they left ... again.

Sprx began to clean up his desk where he banged his head up against it.

_**IN THE WAITING ROOM**_

"Hmm... I guess Sprx really went through with the whole marridge counsiling thing"Otto said.

Yea I guess so.

Chiro begens to hum the Jepordy jingle.

A woman walks out and says"Sprx will see you now".

_**SPRX OFFICE**_

Chiro and Otto walk in.

Sprx has his face against the wall sobbing and says set down please.

Otto and Chiro set down.

Sprx turnes around in shock.

Otto... Chiro!

Wow, I never dreamed you two would get together... but somhow I knew you guys liked each other"Sprx said.

EWWW, Sprx were not together.

Oh, then why did you come?

We came because the team is getting back together... and its not the team without you.

Umm... I guess I could but... well I dont know.

Please"Chiro begged

Well ok.

Chiro and Otto were glad to here some good news.

Is Nova back on yet"Sprx said?

Well not excactly.

What,... why.

She forgot me"Chiro said.

Sprx said in a mean vioce" paa... thats just like her... the little snitch.

What do you got against Nova?"Otto said.

Hmm, you know I bet she would remeber you"Chiro said.

Sprx didnt say anything.

Alright then lets go to Novas and try again!

_**NOVAS MANSION**_

Why... why did I break up with Sprx?Nova said.

He was the most breath taking, spine tingling, long, tan and hansome guy I've ever met.

Wait, Chiro that guy named Chiro... I know him he... has somthing to do with Sprx.

How will I apologize?

KK, I,M SORRY I SAID IT WOULD TAKE A WHILE, anyway... Nova just might have a chance.


End file.
